


Ashayam

by littleboxes



Category: Star Trek (2009), Star Trek - Various Authors, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Flirting, Gen, M/M, Oops Space Married, Pet Names, Relationship Reveal, Silly, Sort Of, crack adjacent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 19:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20317975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleboxes/pseuds/littleboxes
Summary: Vulcans find no reason to hide relationships, even ones created for convenience, or because it was the only way to save one's first officer's life from hostile aliens. The fact that it allows him to fuck with Jim Kirk is simply a coincidence. A fortunate coincidence.





	Ashayam

**Author's Note:**

> this scene came to me after watching the 2009 movie again and i wrote it in five minutes and edited in two. i wrote it with the 2009 movie versions of them in mind. i sort of handwaved the *why* and *how* but feel free to substitute practically any contrived reason for them to be married, i have faith in your imaginations

“Lieutenant, Ashayam,” Spock greets them as he walks onto the bridge. Jim has one second of peace before his brain processes the Vulcan word. _ Beloved_. He glances over to Uhura, who is looking at them both with wide eyes, and the rest of the bridge crew is staring as well, although more for the audible warmth that had colored the greeting than actual knowledge of its translation. 

“_Spock,_” Jim chokes out, his attempt to sound professional coming out more like he’s being strangled. He certainly feels light headed. 

Spock looks down at him from his station, brown eyes perfectly innocent. Jim knows better. “Is it not customary for human spouses to greet each other with endearments?” He asks, voice level. 

Jim sputters, as does most of the rest of his bridge. Uhura is still staring at him, and he can feel the hairs on the back of his neck standing up. If he’s not mistaken, that’s also the sound of credits being exchanged. He’ll deal with Sulu and Chekhov later, they aren’t as subtle as they think they are. 

Spock has only just turned back to his station when his comm chirps. Scotty yells something about warp conduits that Jim barely understands, but Spock taps the badge with an “On my way,” and then stands. He passes by Jim’s chair on his way to the turbolift, and casually leans down and pecks him on the cheek. 

Jim doesn’t realize how low his jaw is hanging until Bones saunters up and wacks it closed, with a grumbled “Couldn’t even be bothered to invite your best friend to the wedding, really-”

Jim can feel how hot his face is, and clears his throat in a failed effort to distract from what just happened. Uhura has somehow acquired a nail file and is pointedly sharpening it in his direction. The look on her face is alarmingly similar to the one on the brothers of the girls he’s slept with one too many times, and he freezes. She smiles at him. He can feel himself sweating. 

Damn Vulcan.


End file.
